This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. Development has continued of a novel and efficient method to provide solutions to inverse photon migration problems in heterogeneous turbid media. The method extracts derivative information from a single Monte Carlo simulation to permit the rapid determination of rates of change in the detected photon signal with respect to perturbations in background tissue optical properties. We then supply the derivative information to a nonlinear optimization algorithm to determine the optical properties of the tissue heterogeneity under consideration. We have demonstrated this approach in two layered media as well as more complex tissue geometries descriptive of particular applications.